ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Ammon Kendels
Ammon Kendels was a Human Padawan who went to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. His home planet was Obroa-Skai. His father worked at the Obroan Institute for Archaeology. Ammon was a skilled lightsaber duelist. He had a girlfriend at the Jedi Temple called June. Ammon was one of the first students befriended by Ronald Potter at the Jedi Temple. Ammon excelled at lightsaber combat and during Ammon’s second year of attendance, he won a Lightsaber Fencing Tournament by defeating Ronald. Background Little is known about Ammon Kendels' early life. His father was the head of the Museum of Archaeology, while his mother's past and identity are entirely unknown as she is never mentioned nor seen in the series. They lived on Obroa-Skai for about a year when, in 210 BBY, his Force potential was discovered by unknown means and taken for training at the Jedi Temple. In 207 BBY, on the space bus at the beginning of their first year, Ammon met Severus Umbridge. Severus said that Ammon had weird hair, before he immediately expressed his disdain for the Kendels. Personality and traits He was generally an easy-going and good-natured person, able to get along well with many people. For example, he never displayed any anger towards Ronald Potter in their first year, despite being upset when Ronald accidentally got him disqualified in a tournament, though several tendencies emerged the following year. He also easily established a friendship with Lily Vane. He was also very forgiving and decisive. He was brave and loyal. He was eager to participate in the defense of his school against stormtroopers, eagerly went to fight the Sith twice despite his youth and inexperience, and never lost his faith in Ronald Potter, believing him when he claimed that he never kidnapped Squeaker. He also had faith that Ronald would eventually defeat the Dark Lord. Ammon was brave, to a level which would put him on a par with his best friend Ronald; he never hesitated to put himself into extremely dangerous situations with his best friends Ronald and Annabeth, and as shown many times, he would rather die than have someone else he cared about be harmed. He risked his life on more than one occasion, and his bravery was not unnoticed by his friends. Ammon was apparently willing to violate school rules, if doing so would help a friend. This is never more evident than when he and Ronald sneaked into the Underground Chamber in hopes of rescuing Annabeth Skywalker. Ammon was a skilled artist and also enjoyed reading comic books, showing an interest in art. Physical appearance Ammon Kendels has dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes. He is 1.6 meters tall. He is usually seen wearing Jedi robes. Powers and abilities Ammon Kendels was more than capable of battle. From the beginning, he proved to be a powerful Jedi in his own right. Ammon was good with tactical thinking and showed a talent for thinking outside of the box. He was also able to keep a level head in highly stressful situations, and was generally more pragmatic than either of his best friends. Appearances ''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron First semester Upon the start of his first year, Ammon Kendels met Ronald Potter, who was just starting the training despite being eleven years old. Ammon felt happy for him, and accompanied him inside. After showing Ronald where the dorms were, Ammon also proved he was capable of feats such as levitating suitcases to the tops of their bunks using only the Force. Throughout the year, Ammon achieved good marks in most of his courses, as he received all A’s and B’s, and a smiley face from Kitnum. He also developed a crush on a female student, June Barton. Lightsaber Fencing Tournament Following spring break, Kendels and his fellow students began attending a number of new courses, including Master Yoda’s lecture on the Principles of the Force, as well as a study of Early Mandalorian Poetry with Librarian Lackbar and Advanced Lightsaber Dueling with Mr. Maulpres. He joined a Lightsaber Fencing Tournament as well, becoming the head of the event. Ronald was the first student that he handpicked. Finally, the tournament was initiated. After Vernon Dudley defeated Tegan Courtney, Ammon was pitted against Severus Umbridge. Both of them exchanged several swipes with their weapons before engaging in a bladelock that Ammon broke. Unable to keep up with Ammon’s following attack, Severus lost his footing and fell. Believing he had won, Ammon raised his lightsaber, but then Severus ducked out from under and launched a quick counterattack that Ammon dodged. He raced out from under and slashed at Severus. Severus blocked and launched his own move. In an attempt to dodge, Ammon lost his footing and fell. Seeing his chance, Severus brought his blade upon Ammon. But before he could, Ronald turned off Severus’ lightsaber by accident. Severus stood up and examined his weapon before calling interference. Ammon looked confused as he glanced toward the teachers. Ray Maulpres and Yoda both agreed that Ammon was disqualified, giving Severus the upper hand. Moving against the Sith After that, Ammon and Ronald kept their distance from each other. After being attacked by a Sith Lord, however, Ronald asked Ammon if he wanted to talk, and claimed it was urgent. Ammon agreed, albeit slightly reluctant. He suggested Annabeth come as well, and Ronald agreed. They went to find her in her dorm, where she was doing homework. A few minutes later, Ronald, Annabeth, and Ammon sat in a circle around the fireplace. Ronald explained that he had been on a walk when he was assaulted by Darth Vadermort, a Sith Lord, before a surprising rescue by Mr. Maulpres. In whole, he believed that the Sith would return after 800 years. Ammon and Ronald both expressed fear that Vadermort had an army, but Annabeth disagreed. She said that while the dark side was powerful to destroy, it could not build anything lasting. Vadermort would need help, and if nobody knew about him, it would be difficult. Ammon hopefully asked if Ronald thought Vadermort would try and kill him; Ronald reminded him that the Dark Lord had just barely had a go at it. This caused open fear in Annabeth, but Ammon pointed out that there were hundreds of Jedi Masters; if the sight of Mr. Maulpres with a lightsaber could scare him away, Ronald could not be harmed. Ronald nodded, though deep down he did not find this reliable. He then apologized for the spectacle he had caused at the tournament. Ammon forgave him immediately, and in response to Ronald’s lowered self-esteem, pointed out that it was not easy to turn off a lightsaber using the Force, especially for Ronald, who had been training for such a short period of time. When Ronald asked if they could be friends again, Ammon happily agreed. They both fist-bumped each other. Ammon said he also thought Annabeth deserved an apology for causing their team to lose. Ronald did apologize before they left again. In the morning, Ronald told Ammon and Annabeth that he had read up on the Sith Order and that Mrs. Hilton had agreed to assist him in his quest, and had convinced him to bring Ammon and Annabeth along. When he asked them, they both agreed. The plan thus consisted of Hilton flying them to the secret Sith base. Then Ammon, Annabeth, and Ronald would go and stop Darth Vadermort. The next evening, Ammon, Annabeth, and Ronald were ferried by Mrs Hilton to a remotely deserted section at the edge of Galactic City. Ammon rode in the backseat with Annabeth. At the edge of the Sith base, they rushed inside. After a search, Ammon sensed through the Force that Vadermort was downstairs. Ronald and Annabeth agreed it was worth a shot and the trio rushed to a door, the spot where Ammon had sensed the dark side at. After Ronald failed to pry it open, Annabeth used the Force to open it. The trio jumped inside and landed on a couch. The couch’s presence confused Ammon, though Annabeth said it was to stop anyone from falling and dying. They immediately followed Ronald into the dimly lit chamber. Ahead was a large doorway guarded by a droid. The droid said it would let them in if they could defeat him in a lightsaber duel. Ammon suggested it weaved in a pattern and stepped forward and drew his lightsaber. The robot produced a training saber, and dueled Ammon briefly. Quickly recognizing its pattern, Ammon used sun djem to disarm it. Its weapon landed on the floor and detracted. The droid then allowed Ammon entry, adding that Darth Vadermort awaited the Padawan. As he detracted his own weapon, Ammon nodded and asked if the duel was a test. The droid said that only a welcome guest would know Vadermort’s required move (sun djem) to defeat him. Ammon headed in, but when Ronald and Annabeth tried to follow, the robot halted them, claiming that “only one could enter for a match.” Ammon walked out in bewilderment, and together, they decided Ronald should go because it only took a year to equal their strength. After leaving, Annabeth suggested they check back with Mrs. Hilton. Ammon agreed and they told her what had happened. Hilton told them they should go and check on Ronald immediately. When they arrived at the trap door, they saw Vadermort strangling Ronald, only for the latter to push Vadermort into a ring of fire the Sith had used against him beforehand. Hilton used the Force to guide Ronald safely to them. Ammon was very impressed. Final exams Following his contribution to defeating Darth Vadermort, Ammon approached his final exam in lifting objects with the Force and succeeded. To his utter shock and amazement, Ammon watched Ronald levitate several boulders high in the air, earning top marks on his exam. Like his two best friends, Ammon achieved strong marks in his other classes as well, including Physical Education, and was voted Most Friendly in ''The Padawan Observer End-of-the-Year Awards. Before returning home for the summer, he bade goodbye to Ronald and his other friends. Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant In his second year, Ammon Kendels continued training as a Jedi. He also began working on a care package with Annabeth Skywalker to help Annabeth’s father, who was severely ill. Because of Annabeth’s somewhat odd behavior, Ammon came to suspect she had been possessed. During the Satine Hawkins Dance, he asked his new girlfriend, June Courtney, out, and June agreed to go with him. He then attended the Hoth field trip in October, where he pointed out that they were near the equator when Ronald said they had to be on one of the planet’s poles. Halfway through the year, after Parent Teacher Conferences, Ammon invited Ronald to come with him for Spring Break, where they planned to visit the Museum of Archaeology with Ammon’s father. At the museum, however, Ronald ripped an ancient text by accident, angering Mr. Kendels. In the second semester, Ammon Kendels and Ronald Potter had several issues that threatened to tear the two friends apart. Their most notable incident was when Vernon put a hot chili pepper in Ronald’s sandwich and made him think Ammon was the culprit. On Severus’ rigged suggestion, Ronald threw the pepper at Ammon in retaliation. It bounced off his head and smacked June in the face, angering her. When she demanded to know who threw the pepper, Vernon and Severus both pinpointed Ronald. Furious, Ammon hurled a dragon nugget at Ronald. Ronald ducked and it plowed into Vernon’s chest. Vernon seized a handful of spaghetti, and threw it back at Ammon. However, the misdirected heap hit Tegan instead. Tegan threw one back, but Ronald redirected it, unintentionally into Greer, who crashed into Draco Goyle. This pattern quickly began a food fight between all the Padawans. During this, Ronald hurled fermented applesauce at Ammon. Although he dodged it, he was hit by Vernon. Finally, Annabeth, who had been hiding from the carnage, went to get help from Yoda and Mr. Maulpres, who quickly arrived at the lunchroom. Furiously, they dragged Ronald and Ammon outside and into the office, where the two were instructed to sit on Yoda’s discipline bench together. Ronald accused Ammon of starting the food fight; Ammon said it was Ronald who had betrayed him (still not knowing why Ronald hurled the pepper at him). Most of the Padawans went on a field trip to the Galactic Senate afterwards, but Ammon and Annabeth stayed behind to work on the care package. Later in the year, Ammon engaged Ronald in the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament. Ammon attacked viciously, rapidly gaining ground on Ronald. Although Ronald could block his every move, his defenses finally began to tire and he was finally forced to drop his guard. Just as Ammon prepared to slash, however, Vernon used a flash-camera to blind him briefly. As Ammon rubbed his eyes, Ronald considered striking him down, but then lowered his weapon and allowed Ammon to recover before engaging him in a second bout of bladework. The duel ended when a failed leaping strike let Ronald open. Applause immediately erupted upon Ammon’s victory, which was rewarded with an inscribed trophy. As Ronald stepped down and left, the applause continued. Finally, Ammon went after Ronald and congratulated him, before asking why he didn’t use Vernon’s opening. Ronald said it would have been cheating, and that he had decided he did not want to be like them. He also apologized, and after some awkward tension between the two, they became friends again. When he and Ronald learned that Annabeth was dying in the Secret Underground Chamber, they raced to save her, but were stalled by Mr. Maulpres and Yoda who caught them about to dive inside. The following night, Ronald and Ammon sneaked out of bed and headed down to the garbage compactor. When they arrived, Ammon pushed a button, revealing a slide behind the durasteel passage. They both leaped inside, Ammon in the lead, and they tumbled down a slide and a secret slide (the second of which angered Ammon). At the bottom, they landed to see a spacious basement. Both of them rushed into the adjoining room where Darth Vadermort was waiting. There, Ammon pinpointed Annabeth’s “corpse.” Ronald rushed toward her. Bending over, he began to panic, but then the illusion of Annabeth disappeared. Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom In his third year, Ammon helped Ronald and his team overcome the Obstacle Course Challenge. He finished the Labyrinth of Doom in second place, and sparred with Severus Umbridge beforehand. He heard Darth Vadermort’s 30-minute armistice, and was eager to fight. While Ronald headed for the Slug Diner, Ammon and Annabeth fought in the ensuing battle. Ammon suggested they help defend the front lines. Before Annabeth could reply, they were attacked by Vladamir, Darth Vadermort’s pet snake. Annabeth threw a rock at the snake, but Vladamir was barely scathed. The following clash led them all across the Temple and ended outside. There, Aidan Barton intervened and slew the snake with a successful sun djem strike. Afterwards, Ammon and Annabeth made their way to the front, taking down several stormtroopers on the way. Ammon witnessed Ronald defeat Darth Vadermort once and for all, and survived the battle without serious injury. Relationships Ronald Potter Ronald Potter became Ammon’s best friend during Ronald’s first year at the Jedi Temple. Ammon, along with Annabeth, Bill Reggan, Eegan Reich, Tegan Courtney, and RW-12, first met Ronald when they arrived on separate buses at the Temple’s docking bay. The two almost immediately bonded over the first few weeks of school (for Ronald; Ammon had been training for years). Ronald cemented his friendship with Ammon by rescuing him twice on Kashyyyk. After sharing several classes and having dormitories in a beeline from each other, the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Annabeth Skywalker. As Ammon was highly intellectual, he was often called upon to help solve problems, from worksheet problems to a rising darkness. Ammon stuck with Ronald in many situations, something Ronald also did his part in. When Ammon was lost on Kashyyyk in 200 BBY, Ronald was the most determined to find him, and he eventually did accomplish this, much to Ammon’s chagrin. Ammon also joined Ronald when he went on a mission to destroy Darth Vadermort, returning the favor. When they were pitted in a duel in 199 BBY, Ronald also made sure Ammon had equal chances (though he was also trying to be the better man than Severus and Vernon, whom he feared he was becoming just like). Ammon also accompanied Ronald down to the Underground Chamber the same year to rescue their friend Annabeth. Ronald and Ammon had a major falling out in 199 BBY when they both suspected one had betrayed the other. These series of misunderstandings were seemingly cemented when Ronald hurled a chili pepper at Ammon, beginning a vicious food fight. However, Ronald soon realized how badly he had misjudged the situation and apologized. Ammon immediately forgave him and apologized in turn, though Ronald admitted their temporary enmity was mostly his fault. Shortly afterwards, the two worked well together when Annabeth was kidnapped and they went to rescue her. Ammon accompanied Ronald down to the Underground Chamber, also going up against Darth Vadermort in the process. The hardships Ammon and Ronald faced together served to reinforce their bond, and they remained friends for life. Ronald’s fierce loyalty and sense of humor often helped Ammon relax and have fun even in the darkest times. Overall, the two were like brothers, something Ronald firmly believed was true. June Barton June Barton was the love of Ammon's life. When the Battle of the Jedi Temple broke out, he desperately attempted to find her, but he could not. It can be assumed that the two rekindled their romance. Darth Vadermort As Ammon was raised within the galaxy, he had grown up fearing Darth Vadermort, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Ammon helped Ronald destroy Darth Vadermort’s physical body at the end of their first year, when he won a lightsaber battle to get Ronald inside. Ammon also helped Ronald get into the Underground Chamber and save Annabeth Skywalker. During the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Ammon was present when Darth Vadermort engaged in his final duel with Ronald and Vernon. Lily Vane Ammon Kendels seemed to be good friends with Lily Vane. Draco Goyle Ammon had little contact with Draco Goyle, but he thought the Padawan Learner to be quite annoying. During the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Ammon punched Draco in the face and called him a “lying bastard” upon seeing him with a stormtrooper. References Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Extroverts Category:Swordsmen Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Normal weight characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Knights Category:Preteens